Autumn
by Rosyangel1993
Summary: The team delve into their first case involving a supernatural creature and the murder of three women, still sceptical they search for the human element of the crime. They gain assistance from an Agent Autumn Bailey who is more than she seems. MY FRIST FANFIC, PLEASE BE KIND 3 ReidxOC Autumn is owned by me, no one else is though. rated T in case you like it and want more
1. Autumn

The red walled room was filled with a mix of tension and disbelief. The blonde who had called her team together looked over the file again. If it hadn't come through to her boss directly she might have dismissed it as a prank, a typo, some sort of mistake. But after insistence from the people upstairs, she readied the case for the team.

"A werewolf?" It was Morgan's brooding scepticism that finally broke the silence in the room. His dark eyes fell on JJ as though she had finally lost her mind. Though recent files had come to light about the fact that supernatural beings lived and have long done so, it still felt they had all fallen into some weird fantasy. JJ - who although level-headed and conscious of her choosing of the case - agreed with him. They had enough with the evils that humans could do, they didn't need anything else to deal with. "We're seriously going with a werewolf on this?"

"Actually, the term is Lycan," the bubbly coffee filled voice of the young genius at the table spoke up enthusiastically. "Although traced through Eastern European roots, due to recent tends and movie and literary works they…"

"You believe in this stuff?" It was Agent Rossi's turn to cut off Spencer Reid normal ramble.

"Actually it's nothing new," Reid answered twisting the pen he had scribbled notes with through his fingers almost anxiously. "For centuries there have been records from civilisations who have never had contact with each other each describing very similar tales and monsters. Though some of this can be attributed to the natural evolution of environments and beliefs of the people, statistics show it's probable they all saw the same thing at the same time. To give an explanation for what they could and couldn't understand." again the room fell into silence. Feeling all eyes fall on his Reid shuffled in his seat.

"I've recently read up on it," he explained quietly. Ignoring his squirming Morgan looked away from his friend to his boss who had not lifted his head the entire time.

"But, I mean, what's it got to do with us?" he asked instead. "I thought the CIA had it's own task force to deal with this sort of thing."

"We're here for them," JJ pressed the well worn button to reveal three faces that popped up on the screen. Each woman's face was a picture of happiness, of serenity. A look the team rarely saw from the victims that they saw. Each woman had a bright shining smile in their pictures, and locks of Auburn hair of varying lengths. The happiness was pushed away quickly though as with another click of the button, new pictures of the women came to view. Each one on the morgue table. With a tired sigh JJ stood up, passing the files to her team.

"Teresa Merryweather, Jenna Castor and Lucy Wade. All females, all in their late twenties, all found butchered in the same area. All on a full moon." She explained. "They all had been missing for a month before their bodies were recovered."

"They're all a similar type. Coroner says they must have died the day they were discovered. Meaning for a month they were with their killer." Rossi deduced. Casting his eyes over the women's faces again, he set a grimace on his mouth, no one deserved what these women had endured.

"No sign of torture, though signs of sexual activity, inconclusive to whether it was forced or not." Emily Prentiss read from the file. Tapping her pen against the paper. "Possibly coerced. The whole "if you do it you wont be harmed" Or quick metabolising drugs maybe?"

"More like Seduction," It was a voice at the door that surprised them all. A woman leant calmly at the door frame, her lithe frame covered by a leather jacket and slim fitting jeans. Her hair fell into amber curls only tamed by a small leather tie. Her pale face framed by dark sunglasses. Surprised by the civilian stranger, in the room the group fell quiet again. Finally Aaron Hotchner looked up, though pale as usual he didn't seem as surprised as the others.

"You're late," His deep voice didn't match the cool tone he greeted her with. Standing on greeting, he welcomed the stranger in the room. "I thought we could use some help on this one, everyone this is…"

"Wait!" It was Reid's voice that cut him off. "I know you. Your Autumn Bailey! I read your thesis on the retroactive primal conversions in Lycanthropic families and their links to genetic ancestry." The stranger smiled, her hand already taken by the overenthusiastic Reid. Her porcelain cheeks only peaking a light blush as she did.

"Dr Spencer Reid." She acknowledged in return. Her sharp English accent almost seemed out of place. "It's good to meet you too, I'm a fan of your work."

"As I was saying this is Agent Autumn Bailey." Smiling gently she greeted the others and dropped the backpack she had been carrying.

"I hope I can be of assistance. I work for Paranormal Investigations part of the CIA. When I heard that you may be taking the case I offered to lend a hand."

"So you catch these things? Werewolves? Vampires?" Again Morgan couldn't stop the sceptic in him reach out. Autumn nodded as she took a file from the table.

"If it's corporeal and it kills, we catch it." She rattled off what sounded like a motto. When she caught the look of dubiousness on his face, she pulled a picture from the file. Showing the wounds of Lucy Ward, she pointed to the wounds. "The coroner measured the wounds at three inches deep, claw marks like a raging animal for each victim. Traces of Lycan hair was found underneath the fingernails and bite marks very similar to a large dog or wolf was found on the body." She looked over the report again.

"I can tell you, if this was a werewolf, these women would not have been found complete." She stated simply. " Lycan turns are triggered by rage or anger, if they kill they rip and tear until their victim is unrecognisable, they are primal. They Claw and chew. These wounds are fabricated to look like a Lycan did this."

"She's right," Hotch joined in. "From what we know of rage killings the bodies are more than likely left where they are killed and it's instant. Not only did the killer have these women for a month, but the bodies were killed and placed at the park. There was no blood at the scene."

"The hair was placed under the nails and if you asked the coroner the bite must have been made post mortem." Bailey crossed her arms tucking the file back close to her. "That's why you have the case. A Lycan did not kill these women, a lycan did not lure these women from their cosy, safe beds. A vampire killed these women. A human covered it up. Made it look like a Lycan."

"How can you possibly know that?" Prentiss tossed her hair back with her question. It was true. It was a long shot, but again bailey gave them a soft smile. Reach for her pack she took out a file of her own. Opening it.

"That's why I was so late." She explained off handedly. "I had one of my contacts at the morgue take another look at Lucy Wade, the most recent victim. Not only did he find the marks often recognised as the marks of a Baohban sithe, a vampire that likes to seduce and claw, not bite. But Vamps don't care about setting up Lycans. They get what they want and go. Its how they're so successful." She gave them the file to look over. "A human, a follower infatuated with the vamp, dropped the body. The human is the weakness. You guys profile the human, you get your criminal. I get mine."

That was something they all could agree on.

"Let's catch the Twi-hard."


	2. A day at the Park

**Oh my god I got a review and followers XXXXXXXXXD I honestly thought I was going to just be passed over. Anyway, this is more of a set up episode explaining with victimology and stuff, a little short but I tried to stay as close to the characters as possible. Please if you have any suggestions or anything you might like to see come around let me know. XXXXD**

"Is it really Autumn Bailey? I mean THE Autumn Bailey?" The voice over the speaker almost spoke so fast that no one could understand her. While most eyes glanced at the stranger that had excused herself for a phone call, Derek Morgan sighed bemused as usual. The voice of the perky blonde always cheered him up no matter the case and now he needed it more than ever. While the others had taken to her and her knowledge he was still unsure. He would get no help from Mr. Statistics who although joined in the conversation had gone unusually quiet and spent more time looking at the new girl then the map in front of him. The hum of the office surrounded them, but no one else paid attention to the phone call. While Hotch, JJ and Rossi had taken on the task of questioning the families, Morgan and Garcia went over what else they could find.

"And by THE I mean the supernatural networks go to gal, who I must say has an impressive record. Did you know there are now a series of comics based on her life? They're delightful…"

"Baby Girl," Morgan interrupted. "That's all well and good but I'm gonna need some info on the case. Can you find anything else that connects the women?"

"Oh, don't be jealous, your still my number one Dark Prince, I'd buy a whole series of books of you. Even ones without pictures." She laughed knowing he was doing the exact tapping of her no doubt fluffy pen on the keyboard came through loudly on the phone "On the women it's a zilch, Nada, cuput on the connections front. They had different doctors, jobs, lifestyles. They don't even live in the same state The only thing I could find matches the vamp theory you guys are currently rocking, all the women had the same blood type. Which is creepy in and of itself, it's extremly rare. Rh-null." She read out. It was the word Reid needed to look up and sit up.

"That is rare," he said. "Rh-null blood is considered universal. Least likely to have the immune system attack as it doesn't have the rhesus antigens of normal blood types, meaning it can be used with most blood types. It's even rarer in Caucasian people. The doctors call it "Golden Blood" under fifty people have been reported to have it worldwide."

"And three white women, all born and living in the US have it?"

"That's nigh on impossible," Reid answered, coming from him they knew it had to be.

"Even so, unless the Unsub had access to their medical records how could they even now that?" Prentiss slipped into the seat next to Reid with her coffee.

"Garcia can you see if their are any blood donation areas around the homes of the victims? Their blood types call for anonymity, but they may have paper records there?" Reid suggested.

"Don't worry my darlings, mama is on it." With that Garcia hung up the phone and left her friends pondering her news. Reid looked away from his map once again. There was something about the way she spoke to him earlier, something about the blush as she spoke that stuck in his mind. But he pushed it away knowing now was not the time

Soon, they had been given their orders, and the three made their way to the park.

It was a wide space yet it was blanketed with shrubbery and trees, plenty of places to hide. While Reid tracked the space between the road and the mark where the body was found, Autumn moved forward to scope out the land. She quickly disappeared from view despite the looking eyes that followed her.

"You know Kid, if you keep staring she's gonna get ideas." Reid had almost forgotten that Morgan and Prentiss had joined him. He lent forward against the bonnet of the SUV, his fingers lingering over the lines on the map.

"I'm not staring," Immediately biting his lip looking back to the map, trying to find a geographical link from the park the bodies where found in.

"Ah, Reid!" Prentis finally joined in the laugh and nudged the thin boy next to her. "You were totally staring,"

"I was wondering why she hasn't taken off her glasses yet, that's all. It's suspicious."

"Actually it's hetrochromia Iridis."

Autumn snuck up on them again with an amused smile, causing Reid to blush again like a child caught being naughty. While Morgan and Prentiss chuckled, Autumn lent forward. "Actually more Irritus. People tend to be uncomfortable looking at my eyes, and the condition causing the change has made them sensitive to sunlight." She explained. "I apologise if I seem rude."

"Condition?" Prentiss cocked her head to the side as she spoke. Her soft concerned voice earning a more gentle smile from the new agent.

"There's no need for concern for me or you. I'm unarmed. I don't carry a gun. My sight is fine, just sensitive to light." She looked out over the park again. Her secret tentatively playing on her lips. She was tempted to tell them the truth, but instead she gave her new friend a small acknowledging nod.

"Besides we're here for the victims, not me. Can you see anything?" her eyes fell on Reid again, setting his cheeks aflame even though he couldn't see them.

"If we're going by human rules here, the unsub probably picked this place because of the cover from the road to the centre of the park." Morgan said, pointing to each place as he mentioned it. Immediately he fell into the persona, following the steps the suspect would have taken. "I've got a dead body. It's full moon, all the freaks and geeks are out to spot their very own werewolf. So I need get rid of the body quick, especially if someone else is pulling my strings. If I'm caught, they're neck is exposed. I need to find the most hidden space. The other girls are further back, I need to get to my spot quickly."

"But the body is in the most exposed area, no tree cover, no hiding spaces, but closer to the road."

"It was rushed." Reid concluded.

"it makes sense," Prentiss turned blocking her eyes from the blaring sunlight. "Perhaps they heard a car, or someone coming."

"Wait," Reid stopped again, his hands rising as he thought over the previous conversations. "Didn't you say that Lucy Ward had Lycan hair under her nails, and bite marks? What if that's it, what if it wasn't an intentional set up? What if they were interrupted by a Lycan turning? The UNSUB had access to the hair and did it to throw suspicion off. It would explain the bite marks on the body. "

"But wouldn't the Lycan have attacked the UNSUB?" A gentle laugh filled the air, as Autumn crossed her arms.

"It would have, unless it was near dawn and nearing the end of the change. I can get my boss to give permission to your tech for access to our Lycan GPS, she can look through the files and see if anyone was hear last full moon during end of their turning. Or check recent hospital records for someone reporting a wolf bite." she was one the phone before the others could even answer her.

"By the way, you guys are awesome," She pointed out smirking with a light wink.


	3. Explaination

_**Sorry it's been so long, i have had... a lot of issues e.g. health - mental health just ugh... however here is chapter three :) with a new secrets revealed and if you're nice kiddies I may do a flashback scene and once you read it I'm sure you will know what I'm talking about Tee hee ! :)**_

After a semi success attempt to tie up the unruly curls of auburn hair, Autumn felt her subconsciousness movements shift to her pen. She clicked it between her teeth, gnawed at the end and pinned it lightly between her canines, only stopping when she sensed the pair of eyes on her at the door. before she could even move the silence of the room was broken by the loud shuffling papers and fast paced footsteps.

"Hey," the young doctor entered the room with reluctant purpose, careful to remain focused on his work and hide the uneasy feeling building up in his stomach. He failed. Badly. Autumn held back a little snort and returned his gesture only to be met with a silence befitting of the man she pretended not to know.

"You know Spencer," the sound of his name in her English lilt made him gulp. Though it was impossible for him to do so, he had almost forgotten the sound of it. how, even the very first time, it sent a shiver through him. He had almost dreaded the moment that he was inevitably end up alone with her. Perhaps dreaded was the wrong word, he concluded quickly, he couldn't find one for what he was feeling. It wasn't the sorrow or terror but his adrenaline pumped through him like it was. It wasn't excitement, because this was something he didn't want to happen, just because he didn't know how to explain. " 'H _ey_ ' just doesn't sound right without a ' _listen to this'_ and a long rant afterwards." Even though he kept his eyes plastered to the file he was holding, he could almost feel her grinning.

"Bailey..."

"Don't Bailey me!" Though he could hear the amusement in her voice, he couldn't help but hear the hurt too. "I went along with your whole stranger thing. Can I know why I'm not supposed to know you? Or is it as simple as embarrassment?" Her harsh words caught him as he finally found his eyes on her. She was right after all, she did go along with it without plan or explanation, however he still couldn't give her a reason, the same as he couldn't give himself a reason either.

"I'm not embarrassed of you," was all he could answer, although it was an honest one. Despite the think black frames that covered her face, he could see the doubt that raised with her eyebrows. "Sure," she twirled the pen again. "That's why we always meet in private. why you haven't told the people you consider family about me. I'll go as far as to bet you have my number under a different name in your phone," She cocked her head to the side, slyly grinning as the genius squirmed in front of her. She too hid. It hurt that she had to hide again. "I mean no one would blame you for finding someone like me for answers. For information about the monsters hidden from you. But then we kissed..."

She stopped when his eyes flickered to the door and her bemusement was gone in a heartbroken realisation. She paled at the thought of it. For the first time she had found someone she actually liked and thought had liked her. "It's not like that," he answered quickly, the frustration close to the surface. How could he tell her something he didn't know? "Somethings should just stay private,"

"What did you want to keep secret?" She asked him back. "Meeting me? Smoshing faces?" despite her try at humour again she couldn't stop the hurt.

"Who even says that?"

"Is it because of what I am? Or what I can be?" she silenced him completely. any thought, any answer that ran through him stopped and came to a blank. he watched her pale further, as if a porcelain doll sat across from him. he put the file down leaning forward so that her attention would be on him. this was something he needed her to know.

"I told you Autumn, what you are doesn't matter. I know you, you are not _that_." She fell silent, knowing she had stepped on the wrong foot. She almost felt sorry for bringing it up, for not trusting him, but she wanted to know. She needed to. She traced her fingers over the pen in her hands, wishing it was his hand, but knew he didn't want that. "I'm sorry," She muttered quietly and sighed. "This is why I leave you do the talking," she played her sly grin again but it wasn't as big as it was.

"Autumn, I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to be selfish." his voice was quiet and calm. "With my Mom, and my head, and everything else, everyone knows. And for a while I was lost. I used to confide in Gideon about everything, and when he was gone it became hard to do that with the team anymore. I shared when I needed to." he dropped his eyes, ashamed of what he was admitting. "When I met you, i could share those things again. Away from this. Away from criminals and kidnappers. I found a world away from that and i didn't realise how much i needed it." Watching the door, she let herself shuffle closer, enough that she could take his hand, even if it was hidden under the table. She revelled in the feeling of his thumb tracing her skin, as she had the first time.

"So, you came away from criminals and kidnappers to vamps and werewolves?" she rejoiced in his smile when it showed. Her own insecurities melted away. The truth was he was the first guy that she liked that hadn't run away due to her being what she was, she thought this was his way of doing so and felt her heart flutter when it wasn't. "I'm sorry Spencer. I really am. Insecurity sucks."

"I didn't think this was going to happen. My work and personal life was never suppose to mix. It's just when you do my job, usually hen you have something good, it gets taken away." When she was sure no one could see she brought his hand to her lips, pressing the gentlest kiss against him as she could. As always the slight fear came over her, but she pushed it away with the feel of his skin, allowing herself to chuckle at the flustered blush that hit him. She quickly hid their hands again.

"Speaking of work," She sighed once again and pulled the file in between them. "Lets do some." she returned back to her list of names let him carry on too, even if their hands were still together. Just for a minute more, she promised.


	4. Hey You GUYS!

**Hey guys, don't worry I'm still writing, just doing a little planning at the minute, and yes that flashback (I think we fan girls know of what scene *wink* ) has been slotted in somewhere. Just thought I'd drop in and say that since you guys have been so fantastic I thought I'd do a little something for you.**

 **This has literally been my first upload of ANY work i have shown anyone (not even my parents know or have seen my work) due to crippling anxiety even though it's something I loooove doing. I'm not kidding, it's crippling. Once I had to write something for English class and I left the room as I was writing, when I came back I caught my dad peeking at it. I don't even know if he had the chance to read it, I just grabbed my book ran to my room and cried for like and hour. It's sad. I know.**

 **But Being a big girl now I figured hey, put it on the internet, you'll either be ignored or trolled, but it's a step. And you small lot have shown me enough love that I do want to keep going. So I'm going to run a little comp/thank you. If you can guess what Autumn is, or gets close enough, then I will ADD a little something to this story of the winners choice or write a short - separately - with something they want to read. Or because you're all brilliant loving people, i may do it anyways if you have a cool Idea.**

 **Don't worry, I am seriously going to finish this little thank you and carry on writing like at this moment. I just really wanted to show my appreciation. I really expected no one to read this or pay any attention and you guys have shown me serious warmths so I would really like to do this for you guys. please just leave me a comment or suggestion and I will let you know. Also if you have any questions concerning THIS work with AUTUMN BAILEY please feel free to ask, I have like my own supernatural world with rules and everything so please feel free to chat to me about it or anything.**

 **So rules - it does have to be a Criminal minds addition or short if I do it. I am thinking in the lines of other things I like but one thing at a time. It doesn't have to have a supernatural element, just bare in mind I'm a total fluff writer (but not limited too it of course). CUTE and romantic is my passion. Also it doesn't have to be in line with this story, it can just be and add on/intermission thing.**

 **I would like just general ideas preferable, you know, 'this and this happen - write' or 'what if'**

 **if you guys don't want to do this, hey, fine. I just wanted to give you guys something back to say thanks. No written contract. No legal ramifacations. just fun. just gratitude. and Hey if theirs anything of yours you would like me to read and review I would love to return the favour. message me the link or where to find it and I will give it a go.**

 **thank you again so much guys. Peace out.**

 _ **Rosyangel1993**_


	5. Stoic and Silent

**I am so full of SQUEEKS right now! I have reviews! very kind and nice reviews! Better than medicine I swear by it! So a massive thank you gossamermouse101 who has been with me since the beginning and tannerrose5 for trying my story out, I salute you my amigos, you give me warm feelings :) If you have any suggestions, wants, I will be happy to oblige and it would be much appreciated.**

 **any way I will not keep you any longer. I'm out.**

 **...**

If there was a computer system that the heaven sent Penelope Garcia couldn't hack, crack or master it was certainly well hidden or not used for nefarious means to which would be under her eye. It only took the blonde haired babe five minutes to find the Lycan they needed on the database she was supplied with. There was only one Lycan in that area that night, and having thought he killed two people reported it immediately including a likeness of who he thought it was, matching that a man went into the hospital with a 'dog bite' on the same night in the same area. It barely took an hour to get the victim of Kujo to the interview room, where the team had left him stewing.

"Dean Willson,"Rossi read out the rap-sheet resume of the criminal inside the room. "This guys sheet reads like a _Criminals-for-dummies_ book. He's done basically everything, B &E, assault, robbery, seven years for manslaughter. How does one find time to even get involved with with supernatural when you're busy literally ' _mowing down an ex'_ with a lawnmower?"

"It's usually believed they find you, so the movies say." JJ muttered, watching the man who should be squirming.

The man, a Dean Willson, was an over gaunt man, whose body was lean and pointy. His face scrunched into thinly formed lines of contempt and disgust as he looked over the dark room. However he didn't look scared. He looked... dominant. Nothing of what they were expecting the follower to be like. His mousey hair was combed back slickly, with a coolly worn leather jacket set an imposing image despite the mans small stature. Something was wrong with the image though, as if it wasn't his. it was printed on him. "How are you gonna play him?"

"We need to gain his trust," It was Hotch who answered. "Don't mention the partner, if he is submissive to them he won't break easy. He might also know of the power the vamp has on him."

"So we interview him as a witness to the Lycan attack, play un-suspicious," Rossi dropped the file and neared the door. "I have an idea, when Autumn gets back send her in with me. If I'm the human cop, lets see how he reacts to the paranormal expert." Hotch agreed and got himself comfortable by the window.

"Speaking of," JJ stopped them. "Have any of you seen Autumn? She was with Reid earlier, i think, then she disappeared." It was Rossi that snorted a laugh. " _With_ Reid. I'm sure he would love that. But then again.." he muttered under his breath but something stopped him, a thought. He had seen the look they had shared many a time. He had given that look many a time, but then his wives had given him many looks that he couldn't figure out. He stopped his train of thought.

"Hello Mr Willson," Rossi gave his best charming smile as he entered the silent room. Willson looked less than impressed. "My name is Agent Rossi, I trust you are comfortable?" he sat across from the younger man, easily setting him on edge and causing the man to lose his cool look. "Can I get you anything? Water, Food?" the younger man remained silent, his shaky gaze passing over the agent. There was a deep anger there, but his instructed silence overrode anything the body felt or gave.

"I'm here because your name came up as a witness to a Lycan attack. This is just a follow up investigation. New policies and all." Willson shuffled in his seat. Though he still wasn't pleased. A blush of relief he failed to keep hidden swept over him.

"Another witness gave us your description, saying you were in the area around the same time. Can you confirm that?" Willson gulped back his worry. Trying again to play it cool. Rossi waited patiently watching the many thoughts pass through his head. The kid gave out a shrug, but the sweat ran off his face. Still silent. it was as if his mouth had been reprogrammed, despite the boys uncertainty and fear nothing passed his lips.

Rossi smiled again, giving him his best interested look. "and the woman with you?" the boy froze, his composure lost for a second and was replaced by pure shock. "I mean, the witness said you were with someone else, looked like a female. 'must have been unconscious or something' she said." Again the boy fell silent, only this time his mouth moved into a creepy unsympathetic smile. As if he had gotten away with something.

"So tell me, why can't we contact this woman?" At that moment the man caught on. Placing his hands square on the table.

Willson firmly shut his mouth with an audible crack from his teeth, his eyes glazed over and he sat back in his chair shutting himself off completely. But it wasn't like a normal suspect shut off, it was as if somebody flipped a switch on him and he powered down. with glazed and lifeless eyes he just looked into space and his body language closed himself in.

"Mr Willson?" Rossi tried again but there was nothing. The guy didn't even blink. The soft tapping at the glass didn't even wake him. Rossi, shocked and unusually unsettled, gathered his things and gladly left the room once again.

Autumn stood next to Hotch with a disppointed face.

"He won't reveal anything, not right now anyway," she gave her imput with a sigh. Her hand twisted around the silver snake bangle that ran over her long sleeves. The scale pattern had worn in where she had gripped it and twisted it around her arm so many times, thought it seemed only Rossi noticed he anxiety driven behaviour. "The longer you keep him away from his master, the more you break the hold. Right now, the master is his life, any implication that they are in danger and he'll shut down if there's no way out." she sighed again.

"How many of them have you dealt with?" Hotch asked, his eyes moving from the UNSUB to her. she grimaced.

"Too many than I would like to admit. None of them really ever come back. Peering so far into the darkness, not all you makes it through." her voice was oddly melancholy, with more experience of that than she needed to say.

"Does he give you anything about the master without talking?" Hotch finally asked. Autumn gave them a simple secret smile as if she was about to show off. Placing her hands on her hips she moved to the window, as confident as she was when they meet her. " Given the gender of the victims and that the servant is male I would say the vamp is female. It's most likely he gets the women, she feeds, and seduces them and he get the women as his prize. It keeps him satisfied without questioning, sex with them and her devotion."

"Given how devoted _he_ is, I seriously doubt the dumping ground is too far from the masters lair," She finished. True it wasn't very good, but she was new at profiling. Hotch nodded approvingly.

"Well while you were in there, Garcia found a bloodbank that Willson had been frequenting, Reid and Prentiss is on their way now to speak to the supervisor there." He looked down at a new text in on his phone.

"That's okay, maybe Bailey and I can stay come up with a way to break the connection faster." Autumn turned to give him a small smile, yet her heart slightly shivered when her gesture wasn't given back. the older man looked over her with questioning. Instantly her hand wrapped around the band on her arm anxiously. What did he know? It was obviously something, and it was something she was sure he didn't like.


	6. on hiatus so FLASHBACK YEAH!

**Hey guys, just a short notice to say I'm on hiatus at the mo. Stress, family obligations and health issues you name it is to be for me. So to cheer myself up and as an apology for the break i am uploading the FLASHBACK scene early as an intermission of sorts. hope you like it and be back as soon as I can.**

 **Peace out :)**

* * *

 _It was elation. Even at the first meeting. I knew that. My head, stuck in a book and when I glanced over he was too. Reading some book a con artist wrote about the monsters under the bed._

 _"You know," I found myself speaking out loud despite the shivers that ran through me. "Those books are written by know-it-alls who don't actually know anything." I watched him look around adorably confused. His_ _hazel-brown eyes darting to anyone that I any have been talking to before realising I was talking to him. I felt the grin slid onto me, I was right. Elation._

 _From the first to the second chance meeting at the library, To the third planned meeting, to the planned coffee to the others. Each time he opened up a little more, first spouting hours of facts about his favourite things until he would tell me why he liked them. I liked hearing him talk so passionately, even though I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, but I loved hearing it. I didn't get his jokes either, but the sparks that grew in his eyes made me smile enough that he kept making them._

 _In my sheltered life, I had never felt the need to let anyone in. I have had crushes before, friends who came and left my life when I couldn't tell them the truth of what I was. It was that fear that shook my reality. I had let this man so far into my life that the thought of him leaving broke my heart. But it would be unfair to him to let him stay. It would be dangerous to let him stay._

 _"... and then there's a documentary on Garry Kaspinov who is considered one of the greatest chess players in the world. Did you know that some historian's think that chess actually originated in china although they think..." I fiddled with the bracelet on my arm. The silver snakes that crept on my skin never moved, but I spun them around as if they was. Though I caught his last words - it wasn't until he stopped talking that I realised I had spaced out. We were sitting in his car outside his house, since it was raining he thought we were going to make plans as we went. I desperately wished we could._

 _"Autumn, are you okay?" I finally looked to him, the tint of my glasses darkening his sadly confused face. His hand reached towards my shoulder but with a second thought he pulled it back, instead he took his own hand and rested it on his lap. He knew I needed my glasses, but he didn't know why. He didn't know if I took them off he would be cease to be Spencer any more._

 _"You're a good person Spencer," His confusion fell to worry. "Handsome, smart, funny, the most unselfish person I've ever met but most of all good. I wanna thank you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For giving me a chance to be worthy of you. It makes me wanna be more than I am. To do my job for more than myself. To make me a better person. Thank you for all of that." he opened his mouth to speak but instead dropped his eyes to his hands._

 _"This feels like your saying goodbye." I closed my eyes at the sound of his hurt voice. It was too late my heart broke too soon at the sound of it. Gulping back my tears, I tried to turn off any emotion that came through me._

 _"I think it is. I think it has to be." I couldn't make my voice go any louder than a whisper. "I didn't tell you who - what - I am. I could hurt you." he was silent for a moment._

 _"I know what you are Autumn," he finally said in a mousy voice. "You may not have told me, but you don't keep it quiet." He found his voice suddenly confident as his head fell back against the headrest. "The snake fascination, the eyes. It's not that hard to make the connection." He raised his eyebrows and looked back at me. "But I don't want to say goodbye. I trust you." Of course I was confused. I should have known better than doubt he wouldn't know what I was. But he should have known better than to put himself in danger._

 _"Since when…"_

 _"Since you said you knew it all about monsters. That and your name, a few connections and it wasn't hard to find out." he turned towards me, the rain pattering on the window pain behind him cast a halo surrounding him. It would be an image I would always remember clearly, no matter what happened between us. He had no anger or anything like that on his face, it was the same as if he was stating any fact he knew._

 _"Spencer, I'm dangerous!" I tried to get through to him._

 _"So are half the people I come into contact with. Did you forget what we do for a living?" I shook my head. This wasn't going right. I had to make it clear I had to leave. But I took his hands in mine, it took a moment to grasp my own thoughts. Especially when he let go of one hand to rest against my cheek. It was a bold move, particularly from him. So unexpected that any argument I had slipped from my mind completely. He gave a nervous smile, this was unusual for him to I guess._

 _"Spencer, I can't even look at you properly. I can never see you with my own eyes." I didn't know what else to say. I could only revel in his touch. He released my hand but my heart pounded hard as he reached for my glasses. Immediately my eyes shut, but I knew I had to trust him. A small hope came over me. He knew me and didn't judge, maybe - just maybe - we could make this work. He placed the glasses in my hands, I could put them on any time I wanted. But I had to earn his trust to._

 _I was desperate to look at his face. Too read what he wanted from me._

 _"I trust you." he said again as if he was really trying to convince me. I could feel his hands leaving me but I wasn't ready to let it go. So letting my glasses go, i felt his fingers curl around my arms as i used his to guide my hands to his face. As carefully as I could i placed my fingers on each side. My heart thumped triumphantly as unconsciously he turned into them welcomingly._

 _He was letting me see him like a blind man learns to see. So I did. I etched his face in my memory. The light creases of his eyes, the curve of his nose, the small curls of hair by his ears, the mound and shape of his mouth. Everything I could So he would forever be there. Under my cold fingers I could feel the warm blush of his cheeks, making me smile. he was embarrassed even though we were alone._

 _As his breath caressed my face I realised why. in my wondering I had crept closer to him but then again - so did he. His hands hadn't left me either. Whether he realised it or not, his hands had crept around me, while one found it's place on my waist, the other slipped up my shoulder blade, edging forward towards him further. The urge to look at him surged through me desperately. I wanted to see what he looked like at this moment, in this embrace that could lead to anything. but in that urge I found myself squeezing my eyes even tighter. No._

 _To keep this, to stay with him - I would lose my sight forever if i must._

 _A light pressure on my lips ignited a fire within deep my belly. I quivered at the touch of it. A kiss? he was actually kissing me? Any fear I had melted away with the moan i couldn't help releasing. My fingers no longer wanted to explore, my treasure had found me. Instead, they traced his hair back, locking it behind his ears and encouraging him to come closer once again. I wasn't used to him being so bold, normally he was unsure about any interaction we had. If we had to walk close to each other he put his hands in pockets. If I gave him something and our hands touched he blushed incessantly and moved farther from me._

 _But this was a kiss! A kiss!_

 _I kissed him back with the same curiosity he had. I had never even considered this. That some body would want me, i didn't exactly have lots of experience. this was the first time someone made my heart flutter like this. I lost control over myself quicker than I cared to admit._

 _Something fell on the floor as I moved. The need to be closer to him overwhelming any other urge i had. Effortlessly i found my way on to his lap, using whatever leverage I had to kiss him again, deeper this time, my whole body in tune with the feeling. If he was uneasy about this new development he barely showed it, only a slight hesitation that he quickly overcame, kissing me when i tried to move. His fingers clung at my clothes, letting me move freely but still with his support. My advances were rewarded as he pulled me even closer to him, every break of our lips was almost immediately replaced._

 _His heart pounded against his skin, I could feel it on his lips, his fingers. It was as if nothing else mattered now. In this moment we meant something even if it never happened again. The need to feel more of him over took me. I wanted to make him feel like I did. I wanted him to feel like he was on fire, like nothing ever mattered any more. I wanted to discover where the sudden boldness came from so I could devour it - now or later it didn't matter when. I wanted him to suppress the moans in his throat just like I was at that moment._

 _it was more than I had ever felt before and I wanted him to feel it too. I wanted him to know exactly what he meant to me. I wanted to make him say words I had never heard him say, to curse or swear with this feeling. I knew I was close when he shivered as my nails lightly scaled the back of his neck. I wanted to kiss the trail my fingers left behind, the vein that pounded in his neck, the sharpness of his jaw, but the sweet taste that was his lips wouldn't let me go._

 _I found my hands slither over his neck, creeping under his collar..._

 _SCREECH! The suddenness of the noise outside made me jump. So hard in fact I hit my head on the roof of the car._

 _"Ow!" I let my forehead fall on his shoulder before I could open my eyes and harm him._ _Spencer's breaths against me were shaky, just as mine was."T-t-t-that was..." I didn't know how to describe it. Intense. Powerful. Wonderful. But a strange flow of guilt wove over me. Perhaps it was a bit much for the Shy Spencer? Where the 'shy' part of him was a moment ago i don't know. By god did I want this man. But i knew the man I was currently straddling. A man who would barely touch me before. I wanted to make him more comfortable but I was also unable to move. By unable I mean didn't want to. My guilt was eased however by a sly kiss on my shoulder and I fell further into him. If I had my way... my god if I had my way..._

 _There was a passive silence against us before he started chuckling underneath me. I couldn't help but join in the giggling as he placed his hand where I bumped my head. The more he chuckled the more I giggled, until finally he held me in his embrace quietly. I curled into him again, letting my heart rest before it was surely going to burst. Just silence with the rain patting the car sweetly. I loved it as much as his rants. What could I say? The boy certainly was a genius._


End file.
